Traditional interactive video game systems encompass stand-alone software applications with which the user can interact to progress through a particular storyline. These traditional interactive video game systems have a predefined program source code and storyline where the set of outcomes based on a given set of player actions in the game is limited by the program source code and updates or expansion packs to the program source code. Although entertaining, such traditional systems lose their entertainment value after a player is exposed to all the levels or all the possible outcomes. In particular, because the outcomes based on a given set of player actions in these traditional systems become predictable, these systems lose their entertainment value over time.
More sophisticated interactive video game systems provide a multiplayer environment where multiple users can play the game together within the confines of the interactive video game system application. These advanced systems provide a more diverse set of outcomes based on a given set of player actions since the outcomes are affected by multiple players or users. However, even in these more sophisticated systems, the outcomes become predictable over time.